


College AU

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Loki and Thor undercover in college because reasons, Loki does too but that's cus he's Loki, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, Sneaky Sneaky, Thor has more troubles retaining a low profile, no one can know they're secretly alien princes, queue misunderstandings and confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: Loki and Thor are enrolled at a college on Midgard because why not. During their classes, Loki meets you, and fluff happens. Being an alien prince must be kept a secret but that can be dealt with eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude!” A pillow smacks your stomach and you gasp softly, “your alarm is going off, we cannot be ready for our first classes as college people.”  
  
“College people?” You repeat with a bemused smile, pulling yourself upright in your loft bed, and running a hand absently through your sleep mussed hair.  
  
“Freshman, adults, kids? What are we really?” Your best friend and now roommate, Marie, asked dramatically.  
  
“It’s too early to ask that, you’re not even in a philosophy class yet to question what we are.”  
  
She laughed over her shoulder, grabbing her shower caddy and making her way to the bathrooms.  
  
Even so, she was right, you would have to hurry if you wanted to shower for your first class: 9a.m. English Lit.  
  
-  
  
The two of you walked across the bustling campus, even at this seemingly early hour. The ten minute period between classes when the campus was alive with the buzz of excited chatter and calls of wildlife, brave enough to face the student population.  
  
“We have to get good seats. Not too close because then we’ll always get called on, but not in the back because you can’t hear and see as well.” You stared absently at Marie as she talked, her brown curls swaying past her shoulders and her chocolate eyes alight with nerves and trepidation. “And of course, seats to see if there’s any hot boys in the class.”  
  
You rolled your eyes. Your parents had sternly reminded you that you were here for an education and if they were helping pay any bills, you were due to listen. Still though, it was your first real experience off being an adult and there were so many new experiences to try. On the other hand, your hopes weren’t too high of finding true love on a Monday at nine in the morning.  
  
The lecture hall was located in an old stone building, several stories tall that towered over the area. The campus was medium sized, everything within walking distance and a river snaking along the edge of it along with numerous outcroppings of trees. Overall it was beautiful and a sight to take in as you wound your way from your dorms to the first class of your college life.  
  
“Room 105.” Marie whispered, leaning in towards you. Other students milled about the entrance, waiting for friends from clubs and other activities or perhaps knowing them from high school or before.  
  
Bracing yourself, you walked up to the door and pulled it open. Before you lay a massive theater filled with row upon row of chairs and at the very center at the far end of the room a single podium with a massive chalkboard behind it. Written in plain handwriting was simply “English Lit”.  
  
The room was slightly curved and many of the chairs, though stuffed, looked old and worn as though they had seen better years. Marie followed tentatively behind you, taking in the sight at the same time. Already a number of the chairs were filled, people talking casually and making their way to their seats. The professor was no where in sight.  
  
“C'mon, let’s grab a seat near the middle.” You muttered, hoisting your bag higher on your shoulders and grabbing Marie’s arm to drag her down one of the aisles.  
  
Sitting down, you set your bag on the floor in front of you and looked around. On one wall were massive floor to ceiling windows that allowed a great deal of natural lighting to flood in. You looked around, seeing other students mirroring your example and studying the new arrivals.  
  
Attached to your chair was a small half desk that could fold down onto your lap for easier note taking. Though it was quite small for any real amount of writing or drawing. Marie seemed to be examining hers as well.  
  
None of this was really knew to you, as you had already found the location of your classes day’s prior and peered in through the windows, but still, seeing it and finally experiencing it were two very different things.  
  
Three minutes before class was due to begin, a birdlike woman with steel grey hair made her way down to the podium. She was taller than average, but not by much, and carrying a briefcase in one hand. She looked stern as she set it down and appraised her students over her half moon glasses.  
  
You fidgeted in your seat as her gaze fell on you, though you managed a weak smile. The corner of her mouth quirked up ever so slightly, more of a smirk than a smile, as she moved her gaze on to the next student.  
  
You let out a sigh of relief as she looked away.  
  
“Dr. Faust?” Marie whispered.  
  
You nodded back at her, not looking away from the woman. “So it would seem.”  
  
Moment’s later, you found yourself looking around the room once more. Your gaze fell on the doorway as it opened, revealing the last few stragglers.  
  
In the midst of a crowd, two men stood out to you. The first man was tall, blond, and immensely muscular. Even through his thick blue hoodie and grey sweatpants, you could tell he was built like a house. He stumbled towards the back of the crowd, a scruffy beard growing on his face and yawning widely as he ran his hand through his long blond hair, pulled back from his face.  
  
It was the man he glanced back at that really caught your attention.  
  
This man was all angles. He was tall and lean, pale with jetblack hair. Even from here, you could sense the imperious air about him as he sauntered behind the lumbering blond. It was nine o'clock and most of the gathered looked half asleep, and you knew from friends and family that the only reason most of the attended were still decently dressed was due to the large majority being freshman. The blond was an example of an older student, you were sure of it, comfortable in his appearance and taking advantage of the lackadaisical environment that he could wear what he pleased. The black haired man, on the other hand, seemed content in dressing impeccably. He wore a green button down shirt with a black sports jacket. As he neared you, walking down the aisle, you could see he wore black jeans, on the tighter side, with black boots.  
  
You wondered how you had come to such a conclusion, usually you weren’t the best at reading people. For some reason, the self assuredness and the way he carried himself convinced you that you were reading him correctly. He glanced down at you as he passed by, his bright green eyes catching yours and for a moment you smiled, the rest of the room fading away in that shared moment. Then it was gone and he was making his way to his seat.  
  
Where the blond flopped into the seat, this man seemed to sink, lithe and agile like a cat. He struck you as a runner with his long legs bunched up in the seat.  
  
“You’re staring.” Marie whispered and pulled you from your reverie.  
  
You swiveled your head and looked back at her, mouth agape. “I was not!”  
  
“And you’re blushing!” Marie scanned the room, trying to see what you had seen. “Who is it?”  
  
“No one!” You hissed quickly, “I don’t know, it’s nothing, class is going to start and we are not going to get yelled at for talking on the first day.”  
  
“It’s nine. I will be locking the door at 9:05.” Dr Faust’s clear sharp voice rang out, silencing all side conversations. “Normally I lock the door at nine seeing as I don’t accept lateness in this class. Some of my colleagues allow it but I will not stand for it. We are a higher institution and I will not allow tardiness.” As she spoke, she walked, making her way up one of the aisles and to the door, locking it audibly. “With that matter taken care of, let’s begin.”  
  
You did your best to keep up, certain that you were largely running on adrenaline and excitement. Your body longed for the breakfast that you had forgone until after this class and your gaze kept finding its way to the black haired man. He truly was a man, no question of kid in college or adult. A specimen, lightyears out of your league.  
  
Each question Dr. Faust asked, his hand smoothly rose into the air, ready for an intelligent and thought-provoking response. Despite her usually stern demeanor, Dr Faust seemed to smile each time she called on him.  
  
“No one? Surely many of you were taught this in high school?” Dr. Faust sighed and glanced at the black haired man. “Loki?”  
  
That was his name. Loki. What a beautiful name, it suited the mysterious man and you longed to hear more of it.  
  
The moments that he spoke were what you truly longed for, scooting to the edge of your seat and leaning forwards as you tried to take in every word he said. His voice, so distinct yet with a tinge of a foreign accent. Not quite English, yet posh and sophisticated. Velvety smooth, delectable as chocolate, he had a way of enunciating yet drawling out his words, seeming enthusiastic and interested while at the same time, a faint sense of disinterest. He seemed so earnest about his answers, eager to please the professor yet not a kiss-up, trying to sleaze his way into her good graces. How did he do it?  
  
Suddenly you realized you knew the answer and your hand shot in the air.  
  
Dr. Faust turned towards you, her eyebrows going up in surprise. Loki glanced over and realization seemed to cross his face. The corner of his mouth quirked up as you answered the question flawlessly.  
  
“Very good, that is correct.” Dr. Faust offered you her half smile as well and you beamed inside. She turned back to Loki and glanced at the lumbering blond whose fist was propped under his chin and holding his head upright. “You’d do well to learn from your brother. I will expect more class participation from everyone, that will be worth 5% of your grade.” She glanced up at the clock. “Dismissed.”  
  
As Faust turned away, you saw the faintest of smirks touch Loki’s face before the sight was lost to you, covered by the curtain of black hair that swung in front of his face as he turned to face his brother. What had the brother’s name been? Thor, that was it.  
  
Marie groaned and leaned back in her chair. “She’s such a hard ass. I’ve heard so much about college professors not caring and here she is caring waaaaay too much.”  
  
“We were bound to have one.” You shrugged, moving as slowly as possible to put your notes back in your bag.  
  
Marie was already standing, “C'mon you slow poke, let’s go get breakfast, I’m starving.”  
  
“I’m going, I’m going, I’ll meet up with you.”  
  
Marie glared at you suspiciously, for a moment she seemed to have reached a conclusion that you knew you wouldn’t like, but before she commented on it: the need for food won. “I’ll save you a seat.” She called over her shoulder, waving you off as she walked away.  
  
Thor passed by you, shoulders still slumped and a hand rubbing at sleep in his eyes. “You coming brother?” He grumbled loudly.  
  
You turned and saw Loki walking up the aisle towards you. He paused, stopping by your row and tilting his head curiously. Slowly, you straightened up, standing now that the last of your things were in your bag. There really had not been much to put away, but you had your reasons.  
  
Loki said your name softly and a shiver went down your spine. You turned to face him, “Yea, what’s up?” You tried to ask casually.  
  
“I’m impressed by your answer.” He flashed you a smile. “I didn’t expect anyone from this area to know such a thing.”  
  
“This area?”  
  
Loki blinked before smoothly replying, “I’m a transfer student, Europe, I figured that wasn’t traditionally taught in this country.”  
  
You nodded thoughtfully, “I read a lot, it popped up in one thing or another.” You waved your hand dismissively.  
  
Loki frowned, just as thoughtful, and nodded back. “So it would seem. Well good job then. I’m Loki by the way.”  
  
“I remember. Faust said it quite a few times.”  
  
Loki winced, “I do have a habit of showing off, don’t I?”  
  
“Everyone wants to succeed.” This was not going as you planned, you were being dismissive, you should be fawning all over him, worshiping at his feet, abort, abort. “I’m sorry,” you quickly stammered as Loki turned away, “I haven’t had breakfast yet and my people skills are way dependent on food.”  
  
Loki chuckled and your heart fluttered at the sound. “I understand, my brother is much the same.”  
  
“Loki.” Thor spoke, somewhere between a growl and a moan, “how much longer will you be?”  
  
Loki glanced over his shoulder, the traces of a scowl smoothly fading as he looked back at you, “It seems my brother and I will be getting food as well, care to join us?”  
  
“I was going to eat with my friend,”  
  
“Oh of course, apologies, I didn’t mean to presume.”  
  
“No, no, no, we can all eat together!” You beamed at him, “She’s saving seats, this would be great. Breakfast buddies. This is a Monday, Wednesday, Friday class after all.”  
  
“Brother, food!” Thor whined, straightening up.  
  
Loki rolled his eyes at Thor, once more turning back to you, “That sounds wonderful.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s an after party for the game!” Marie whined, tugging at your shoulders.

“I really need to study.” You grumbled back at her, sitting resolutely at your desk. Hunched over, and pouring over your notes, your hair was mussed up from constantly running your hand through it as you struggled to memorize the numerous written words.

“Don is going to be there and he wants me to come.”

“He’s your boyfriend, what does it matter?” You tried to ask innocently, mildly annoyed that she had all but ditched you after getting a boyfriend. Mostly you didn’t mind, it gave you more time to focus on your studies, but being forgotten did hurt.

Marie frowned, suddenly apologetic for her negligence. “I want you to come too. College is about more than just studying, remember? Besides, it was the first game of the season and that star player killed it.”

You sighed, leaning back in the chair and stretching, “Alright, alright. I’ll go with you and Don.”

-

The party was located at a frat house and the music pounded audibly from the street outside. Sounds of raucous cheering and yelling mingled with the pounding base of the music, the whole house seeming to shake.

You and Marie stood on the sidewalk outside, staring up at the daunting sight. Both of you were dressed in fancy party clothes and if you dared say, you looked quite cute in your top and skirt. The touch of makeup and done up hair completed your appearance and you felt confident. Though as you stared at the house and people coming and going in groups or occasionally alone, the feeling wavered.

Marie looked up from her phone, “Don says he’s inside in the living room, they’re playing beer pong.”

“Fun.” You muttered.

A group of guys walked past the two of you and one casually whistled, exchanging a high five with his friend.

“Let’s go in, it’s getting late and being out here alone seems like a bad idea.” Marie grabbed your arm.

“Good idea.”

The door opened to a wave of blaring music, much louder now that you stood in the house’s threshold.

“Come on in, ladies.” The man at the door greeted the two of you. “Drinks?” He looked over his shoulder, as he held up his own red plastic cup. Seeing no drinks around, he wandered off, leaving the two of you alone in the entryway.

People wandered and mingled, spread evenly throughout the house, dancing and talking and just generally socializing.

“This was a bad idea.” You muttered quietly but your words were drowned out by the loud music and voices.

“C'mon, he should be over here.” Marie took off in the direction of cheering.

The two of you rounded the corner into a crowded living room, a table in the middle set up with rows of red plastic cups on either end and people milling at both sides.

“Don! Don, hey!” Marie called, her arm still looped around yours.

“Hey babe!” Don, a stocky football player, straightened up from the table. He waved his friends off and hurried over to the two of you. “Hey, hottie.” He beamed at her, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Marie giggled and let go of you, wrapping herself around him.

“Hey Lucy.” Don said, looking at you.

You squinted at him, “Actually it’s,” you opened your mouth to correct him but he was already talking to Marie.

“My team is almost up, why don’t you join us, can I get you a drink?” Don dragged Marie over to the table, leaving you alone.

You sighed heavily and looked around.

Seated at the beaten up couch was a group of girls, listening with rapt attention to someone you recognized.

“And I grabbed the ball from the quarterback,” Thor, the blond behemoth from your literature class stood in front of the group of girls, acting out his exploits from the football game. More of his words were drowned out by the music as you walked nearer but you could make out him saying, “And that’s how I scored the winning touchdown!” He beamed as the girls swooned over him. In one hand he held a red plastic cup, the other a football. It was strange seeing him fully awake and out of his usually sweatpants and hoodie. His hair was still pulled back but he was fully alive now, living for the attention.

A voice from behind you made you jump, “Come to fawn over my brother’s exploits as well?”

You spun around, recognizing the familiar face of Loki, still dressed impeccably. Unlike everyone else at the party, he held no red plastic cup. “What? I, no, not at all, I just saw a familiar face.”

Loki’s face seemed to brighten considerably as he nodded, “The party scene not to your taste?”

“No.” You admitted with a heavy sigh, looking around.

“Come.” Loki placed his hands in his pockets and angled his head away from where you were standing.

“Isn’t it a bad idea to go to strange places with unknown men?” You replied, though despite your better judgement, you followed him.

“You wound me, surely breakfasts for much of the week for the past month makes us friends?”

“You got me there.” You answered following after him.

Loki led you from the center of the party to a set of forgotten looking stares. He glanced over his shoulder from time to time to make sure you were still following and led you down a long hallway. Growing hesitant, warning signs flashing, you started to question if this was a good idea.

“Just a little farther, I promise.” Loki assured you.

Cursing Marie for bringing you to this stupid party, you followed him to a glass door that he opened for you. It led to a balcony overlooking the backyard.

Night had fully fallen and with the first chill of fall filling the air, the gathered partygoers had left the outside for the safety and warmth of the house. The yard was deserted, just long green grass and trees. Leaning forward from the balcony’s edge, you could see the starry sky. “Oh wow.” You breathed softly.

Loki chuckled, leaning his back against the balcony and studying you. “Apologies for the mysterious nature of my excursion, I wished to surprise you with the view. It’s quite peaceful here.”

“It is.” You agreed, voice still soft. Loki shut the doors behind you and returned to his position leaning against the railing. He gazed up at the stars and smiled, his hair falling back.

With the doors shut, the noise from the house deafened considerably. You could finally hear the ringing in your ears at the sudden quiet. “It’s such a relief.” You muttered.

“Too loud.” Loki agreed thoughtfully. “You looked miserable once your friend left you, I figured you would prefer a place away from the crowd.” He shrugged, “Apologies if I was too presumptuous.”

“No, no, you’re fine. It was stifling in there.”

Loki nodded still staring at you curiously. Slowly he turned around and leaned his elbows on the railing, looking up at the sky for himself. He seemed lost in thought.

Without thinking, body yearning for warmth, you leaned closer to him. “What are you thinking about?”

“The stars.” Loki replied, glancing over at you.

You furrowed your brow and looked up at them. They were beautiful, truly, but you wondered what he saw that held such a fascination over him that you couldn’t see.

Loki elaborated, “How different they are from home, the different stars shining over the, err, different hemispheres, and yet so similar.”

“Oh yea. The constellations are different from different places in the world.”

Loki nodded, “Yes, seeing that subtle difference…” he trailed off.

“You miss home?”

“Sometimes more than others. Different aspects to be missed surely.” Loki looked at you, “do you ever miss home?”

“I try not to think about it. I’ll go back during the summer, but while I’m here, I have to make the most of my time.”

“True. We have our duties.”

You sighed and nodded, leaning your chin on your hand.

Time passed, the two of you occasionally breaking the silence to talk about some mundane topic or another, but mostly it was companionable silence. Loki looked at you, eyes suddenly full of concern, “You fingers are so pale, are you cold?”

You looked down and noticed that the blood flow had indeed lessened. “I hadn’t noticed.” You mumbled, a shiver of cold suddenly running through you. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you tried to rub some warmth into your arms.

“We should go back inside.”

“Actually I think I’ll go back to my dorm. It’s getting late.” You checked your phone and saw that it was after 11. Marie had sent you a message saying she and Don were going to a different party and that you were welcome to come. Sighing inwardly, you realized this was nearly an hour ago and she had surely left without you.

Loki pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around you, rubbing your arms through the soft material. “I’ll walk you back. The men of this land can be dreadful.”

You smiled at him. Really you wanted to tell him it wasn’t necessary but he raised a good point about the dangers of walking alone late at night. “Thanks. You don’t have to.” You managed to add, just in case.

Loki offered you a thin smile and shook his head slightly. Seemingly without thinking, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pressed you tightly to his side, guiding you back inside and making your way through the house and to the front door.

Thor appeared right as the two of you reached the entrance. “Where are you going?” He asked irritably.

“I’m walking this lovely maiden back to her dorm.” Loki replied stiffly.

Thor looked at you, trying to hide next to Loki. Slowly a smile spread across the man’s face and he nodded, “Of course.”

Loki sighed heavily, “You’ve been drinking for several hours.”

“It’s a party!” Thor held up his plastic cup and took another long drink.

Loki rolled his eyes, “Yes, and you’re drunk by now, perhaps you best call it a night before anyone notices?”

Thor studied Loki for a second before realization struck him. Suddenly his words were slurred and he swayed where he stood, “Yes brother! I will meet you at home!”

Loki shook his head again and rolled his eyes, once more tightening his grip on you and leading you out the door.

“What was that about?” You asked curiously.

Loki sighed, “Thor struggles to fit in sometimes.”

“He seemed to be the life of the party for those girls.” You muttered as Loki led you out into the cold once more.

“Oh he knows how to impress women, and men for that matter, he just forgets we have a reputation to maintain, that is all.”

You thought it was curious that he had seemingly gone from being stone cold sober to completely smashed the minute Loki had talked to him, almost like he was faking it. That was strange, but you figured it was best not to dwell on it as Loki didn’t seem comfortable with discussing it.

Regardless, you just wanted to stay as close to him as you could, your body pressed against his and able to breathe in his cool musky scent. You wanted to lean your head against his chest and just rest against him for hours. The shoes you were wearing hurt your feet and as your mind wandered, you decided it would be even better if he carried you, swaying you gently in his presumably strong arms and lulling you to sleep.

All these thoughts flitted about your mind as the two of you made your way back to your dorm. You leaned against him, bracing yourself against the chill air and struggling to stay warm, leeching heat from his body that didn’t seem the least bit effected by the cold.

The path he led you on wound through the many trees of campus, staying away from the river that separated the campus from the nearby city. Somewhere in the distance a train sounded as it traveled through the town.

A flurry of leaves fell from time to time as the wind picked up its strength. Yours and Loki’s feet crunching on them as they fell on the sidewalk. It was so peaceful.

“Darling, you’re falling asleep as you walk.” Loki’s warm voice roused you from your thoughts as you realized you had stumbled again.

“Sorry!” You stammered, forcing yourself awake. You felt so safe by his side, his arm wrapped protectively around you.

Loki smiled warmly, his eyes twinkling as he stared down at you. “I do believe this is the dorm you said you were in?” The two of you had come to a stop outside the familiar building.

“When did I say that?”

Loki coughed, “You mentioned the dorm at breakfast the other day. I, err, well I remember things well. I’m sorry.”

“It’s sweet.” You smiled at him, recalling the incident, even though it had been said in passing. The fact that he remembered such a detail about you sent another wave of warmth through your body. “Thank you, Loki.”

Loki stepped away from you and bowed low, taking your hand in his and pressing a chaste kiss to it. You giggled at the gesture and offered him back his coat. He slung it over his shoulder and continued to smile down at you.

Acting on impulse, you stood on your toes and pecked his cheek before dashing into the warmth of the building. You didn’t dare look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any college stories that I could add as I go along, feel free to comment them, I'd love to include more stories!


	3. Chapter 3

A blaring horn roused you from your studies.  
  
“You coming?” You asked Marie, slinging your bag over your shoulder.  
  
“A fire alarm, now?” Marie groaned, she looked back at her computer where she was video chatting with Don. “Fire alarm.” She repeated to him, rolling her eyes. “See ya later.” Grabbing her own bag, she followed after you and the two of you made your way down the many stairs and outside the building.  
  
One of the kids outside leaned against the brick wall lining the path to the front of the building, sighing heavily and waving at you and Marie as you walked out. “Just a drill, but they always come at the worst times.”  
  
You nodded your head at him, “Figures, thanks though.”  
  
They nodded back at you and you and Marie walked off.  
  
“I’m gonna go meet up with Don I think, do you want to come with?”  
  
You thought of being a third wheel with the lovebirds and groaned internally, “Nah, I think I’ll head over to the library or just wait here.”  
  
“Alright, see ya later!” Marie waved and took off in the direction of Don’s place.  
  
Shaking your head with a sigh, you sat down on the curb and began rummaging through your bag and pulling out your notebook. You sat in relative silence, talking under your breath and whispering the notes back to yourself as you attempted to memorize them.  
  
A warm voice pulled you from your reverie, “I often find that having a partner helps with memorization.”  
  
You jumped, looking at the shoes in front of you before your eyes ran the length of the tall dark figure before you. “Loki!” You stammered, “what are you doing here?”  
  
Loki’s eyes sparkled as he stared down at you, a playful and amused grin touching his face. “I just came from class and was passing by here, my dear.” He looked at your building and saw the many people milling around outside, staring up at the building and talking in annoyed voices. “What are you doing out here? It’s quite cold.”  
  
You glanced at your short sleeved shirt and remembered you had forgotten your jacket. An involuntary shiver ran through you as you suddenly remembered you were cold. “Oh, I uh forgot my jacket and there’s a fire drill in my building.”  
  
“Care to join me at the library?” Loki offered his hand to you and you gratefully accepted it, allowing him to pull you to your feet. He wrapped his arm around you and rubbed your bare skin, trying to get warmth back into you. Without hesitating, he took your bag in his other arm and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
You smiled at the gesture and allowed him to lead you to the library.  
  
-  
  
“This was fun.” You said, standing at the doorway of the library. The lights were dark inside and closing had finally arrived, the librarian ushering the two of you from the library.  
  
Loki stood opposite you, smiling down at you with his hands in his pockets, “It was.” He agreed, pulling his scarf off and wrapping it around your neck.  
  
You fought the impulse to lift the material to your face and inhale deeply. “Shall I walk you back to your dorm?” He offered.  
  
You shook your head, “Aren’t you going in the opposite direction?”  
  
Loki shrugged, “A fair maiden alone is no way to be.”  
  
You sighed heavily, “I hate to be a burden to you.”  
  
“It was my insistence.” Loki said, offering you his arm. You took it with a warm smile and the two of you walked back to your dorm together.  
  
The two of you continued talking over the contents of your notes, various classes and just casual small talk. Before you knew it, you had arrived at your dorm. Crickets chirped occasionally, though many were hiding now as the nights grew colder. The moon was full and stars shimmered in the sky.  
  
“I guess we’re here.” You muttered with a heavy sigh, loathe to be parting with him.  
  
Loki smirked, seeming to sense your thoughts. He took your hand in his and offered a chaste kiss before turning to leave.  
  
“Oh wait!” You quickly unwrapped the scarf and offered it to him.  
  
“Oh right, thank you.” He smiled and wrapped it back around his neck, tucking it back in his jacket.  
  
“Good night, Loki, thank you.”  
  
Loki waved at you, turning and disappearing into the night.  
  
-  
  
In the morning, you woke to a vibrating from your phone. You sat up with a yawn and pulled it close to your face, squinting away the sleepiness of night. There was a text from Loki, you had forgotten that you had exchanged numbers. He seemed worried that he had lost his notes for another class and asked that you check your bag to see if accidents had happened.  
  
Quickly you crawled down from your loft and checked your beg. To your horror, you had the notes. You quickly texted him back offering to meet up but he was busy with some activity or another until the afternoon and he would be on the opposite end of campus.  
  
Feeling adventurous, you offered to meet him at his apartment.  
  
There was a delay in his response and you bit your lip, worried you had been too forward.  
  
Finally the text came back that that would be lovely, though he apologized that living with his brother it had the tendency to be something of a ‘man cave’.  
  
You laughed aloud, rousing Marie in her bed before quietly responding that it would be fine.  
  
-  
  
Afternoon came and you found yourself making your way towards the address Loki had given you. You entered the apartment building and reached his floor, now standing outside his door. Loki was due home shortly, but he assured you that if you were in a hurry, Thor would be available to answer the door.  
  
Biting your lip, you reached up and knocked on the door. Moments later there was the sound of heavy footsteps and Thor appeared in the doorway.  
  
“Greetings!” He beamed down at you.  
  
“Hey Thor!” You replied, his jovial expression contagious.  
  
“Come in, come in.” Thor motioned for you to walk past him.  
  
Once inside the apartment, you saw that it was quaint and relatively neat. The kitchen and living room were connected in one large room with a simple couch facing a small television. To the side a hallway led to what you assumed were the bedrooms and the bathroom. There was a small amount of clutter about, the sort you would expect from two college age men, but nothing terribly messy. It seemed between the two of them, at least one of them kept the place neat.  
  
“That’s a cool hammer.” You commented pointing at the large hammer sitting at an angle on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
  
Thor beamed at you, “It is indeed special.” His face went blank for a minute as he looked at you and then back at you then back at the hammer. Suddenly he looked nervous, hurrying over and grabbing it. A strange sound seemed to emanate from it as he lifted it from the table but you weren’t sure if you had imagined it or not. Thor rushed off to his room and vanished.  
  
Just as you stepped further into the apartment, you heard someone behind you and turned around.  
  
“Oh, Loki! Hi!” You held up your hand stiffly, surprised at how quietly he had appeared behind you.  
  
“Hello!” Loki replied warmly before looking around. “Where’s Thor?”  
  
“He’s putting his hammer some place, his room? It’s a neat prop, what’s it for?”  
  
Loki’s eyes flashed as he glanced towards the hallway. “A keepsake of sorts.” Loki muttered stiffly as Thor walked back into the room. “He got it on a family trip and has been fond of it ever since, isn’t that right Thor?”  
  
Thor stared at Loki for a beat, tilting his head to the side before nodding earnestly. “Yes! A keepsake I am most fond of.”  
  
“That you don’t like others touching, even me?” Loki prompted.  
  
Thor nodded vigorously. “Yes, very protective.”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes and looked back at you, forcing a smile. Though as he stared at you, the smile seemed to grow more genuine.  
  
“I have your notes!” You blurted out, interrupting the growing silence.  
  
“Ah, yes, thank you. I was quite desperate to find them when I realized I had lost them.”  
  
Thor flopped down onto the couch, “It’s not like you brother, losing such a thing.”  
  
Loki glared at Thor and you interjected, “I probably scooped them up thinking they were part of my own. I can be clumsy sometimes.”  
  
Loki looked back at you, “Mistakes happen all the time, I should’ve kept our things more separate.”  
  
Thor looked from the quiet television and glanced between the two of you. He looked knowingly at Loki before slowly turning back to watch whatever game was on.  
  
A cat came running down the hallway, completely surprising you and dashed out the door.  
  
“Was that a cat?” You asked. The creature had been black but you swore there was tinges of green in its otherwise black fur.  
  
Loki nodded, his eyes following the creature. “That’s Mischief.”  
  
“Loki nursed him from a kitten.” Thor chimed in, still watching the show.  
  
Your heart melted at the thought of Loki caring for a kitten and you tried to hide the blush touching your cheeks at the thought. “That’s so sweet.” You managed.  
  
Loki shifted uncomfortably on his feet, the praise surprising him. “He’s a good cat. A stray on campus that comes and goes as he pleases, I’m trying to convince him to stay here so nothing befalls him but he is quite stubborn.”  
  
Thor looked back over, “Don’t be so modest, he was injured and you nursed him back to life, almost by magic.”  
  
Loki grit his teeth, “What a curious saying, magic.”  
  
You shrugged, “Some people can do wonders with animals, might as well call it magic.”  
  
Thor snickered and looked back to the TV, this time not commenting.  
  
Loki clenched his fist, glaring at Thor before turning back to you. You had the strong impression that some unheard exchange was going on between the brothers but you couldn’t place it. Such a subtle interaction was beyond you.  
  
“Apologies.” Loki said, sensing your confusion and slight discomfort. “Thor likes to tease me.”  
  
Thor snickered from the couch, staring fixedly ahead.  
  
“Oh right.” You smiled uneasily.  
  
Loki ushered you into the hall, shutting the door behind him. “Nothing is at your expense, I promise. My brother just likes to tease me whenever I make…” Loki searched for the word.  
  
“Friends?” You offered.  
  
Simultaneously, Loki tried, “Acquaintances?”  
  
“Oh.” Your heart plunged, and you managed a smile.  
  
Loki shook his head quickly, eyes wide and looking horrified. “No, no, friends is good. I didn’t want to be too forward.”  
  
Perking up considerably, you looked up at him and smiled again. You thought of how you had kissed his cheek. The thought seemed to cross Loki’s mine for he absently touched at his own cheek.  
  
“Brothers can be turds.” You smiled.  
  
Loki chuckled, “Indeed they can. He struggles to maintain a low profile anywhere, I’m trying my best to cover for him, but he always makes an impression.”  
  
“Not as big an impression as you’ve made.” You replied easily. Your mouth snapped shut and the forwardness of your words. Quickly you glanced down at your bag and grabbed your phone, “I uh, I should get going, it was nice talking to you!” You quickly rushed off, not looking back and hurrying down the hallway and out the apartment into the late afternoon sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Coughing and sniffling roused you from your studying induced stupor.  
  
“Yea, I don’t think I can make it, Donny, I’m sorry.” You heard Marie sniffle at her phone as she held it up, eyes squinting against the seemingly bright light.  
  
“Hey no worries babe, too bad about the tickets though.” Don’s voice came through the phone.  
  
“Hey.” Marie called your name.  
  
You turned around and looked at her, “Yea?”  
  
“I got two tickets to this apple orchard thing, it’s a whole day trip this Saturday, you want it?”  
  
“Uh sure, thanks, why not?”  
  
“They’re on my desk.” Marie sniffled again and let out a weak cough. “You got anyone special in mind to go with?” She blew a kiss to Don and set her phone down, curling under the blankets.  
  
You shrugged, “Not really.” Your thoughts turned to Loki and you turned away, biting your lip. Would he even agree if you asked? You were worried that you were being too shy and any semblance of your feelings would be lost on him as dislike. Still, you continued breakfasts with him after class and he seemed to enjoy talking to you.  
  
You pulled out your phone and texted him, asking him if he was free on that date.  
  
There was a delay in the response and you figured he was in class. When he finally responded, he seemed intrigued by the text and eager to experience something of this culture aside from the vigorus studies he had already partaken in.  
  
You thought about him confirming that he was foreign transfer student though his country of origin had been impossible to understand and any information you looked up on the internet seemed to fall flat. It was probably some war torn country that didn’t register on the media and would eventually be talked about.  
  
The phone buzzed again and you checked it, there was a smiley emoticon, and excitement over the prospect of the weekend. He said he’d be at your dorm at the agreed time and you could walk to the train that would take you to the orchard. You beamed, telling him you looked forward to seeing him.  
  
-  
  
Saturday morning came, it was early and grey, leaves fluttering around you and the tree outside your dorm swaying ominously. You bounced outside, waiting excitedly as you watched for signs of Loki.  
  
This early on campus, on a Saturday, no one was out and about.  
  
You looked up as you saw a lone dark figure approaching, hands deep in his pockets and staring thoughtfully up at the sky.  
  
“Hey Loki!” You called, jogging over to meet him.  
  
Loki smiled warmly at you and bowed, his familiar method of greeting. He wore a black blazer, green shirt as ever, green scarf, and black trousers. “Hello.” He replied, your name curling off his tongue. “Shall we?” He offered you is arm and you looped yours through it, snuggling against him as the two of you began your trek across campus.  
  
Absently, you leaned your head against his shoulder, staring up at him and occasionally at the sky. “What were you thinking about, just then?”  
  
Loki hummed thoughtfully, looking down at you, “What?”  
  
“You were staring at the sky, I was wondering what you were thinking about.”  
  
Loki frowned, the two of you still walking. “The changing of seasons. I find it exquisite.”  
  
You looked at the greying trees, creaking and swaying in the light breeze, the explosion of colors from the leaves – reds, browns, golds – twirling and circling about in the air, up at the clouded sky, hiding the sun. There was beauty in autumn, a chill in the air, and a crispness with each breath you took.  
  
“There’s beauty in death.” You murmured, “A sadness too.”  
  
Loki smiled, “but this death is not permanent, all shall return in spring. For now we can appreciate the life that once was and for what it is. Another cycle in life.” He shrugged, “it’s just something I think about.”  
  
“A neat thought.”  
  
The two of you neared the river, the black water looking icy cold to the touch. It frothed and swirled along, the autumn weather ushering away the warm pleasantries it had held in the summer. The occasional bird swam lazily on its surface, but mostly it was vacant.  
  
The camponile’s bells chimed their hourly tune, adding a musical cadence to your walk. Your legs had grown accustomed to the constant requirement of walking across campus and your muscles accepted the challenge, though you knew that today would be long and tomorrow you would be sore. Loki didn’t seem the least bit perturbed.  
  
At long last, the two of you arrived at the train station. You held up yours and Loki’s tickets and the two of you boarded in silence.  
  
Loki offered the window seat to you and as the train slowly rolled to life, you watched the cityscape transform slowly into a grassy countryside. From time to time, the two of you would break the silence, conversing quietly about whatever came to mind.  
  
After about an hour, the train arrived at the station connected to the apple orchard.  
  
Row upon row of trees spread out as far as the eye could see in one direction, the other a massive cornfield spreading the rest of the directions and a large barn just a short distance from where the train left off. Everyone on the train crowded together, making their way towards the various destinations of the apple orchard.  
  
Loki followed you in silence, marveling at the sights and smells.  
  
“Oh look.” You saw a small petting zoo where younger children were interacting with goats and miniature ponies.  
  
Loki raised his eyebrow, “That horse is very tiny.” He mused.  
  
“Not for riding.” You agreed. “Want to pet one?”  
  
Loki shrugged, “If it pleases you.”  
  
The two of you made your way over to the animals. There was a food dispenser and you poured a handful of oats into your outstretched palm and offered it to the nearby sheep. The sheep bleated happily and munched the food from your hand.  
  
Loki shook his head but smiled supportively.  
  
“Not to your liking?” You asked him, wiping the sheep slobber on your leg.  
  
Loki shrugged, “I’ve seen far more animals in open fields, this display pales in comparison to my homeland.”  
  
You elbowed him playfully, “Well aren’t you worldly.”  
  
Loki shrugged, “Different experiences.”  
  
“C'mon, let’s get some food.”  
  
The two of you made your way to the barn, joining the queue for food. When you finally reached the front, you and Loki ordered a half dozen cider donuts in a bag to share, and a cup of warm cider each.  
  
There was a seating area in the barn that was cozy from the many milling people and you and Loki found a bench and table to sit at. The donuts were cinnamon sugar but with a faint apple taste and you hummed appreciatively.  
  
Loki’s eyes widened at the taste and he happily devoured all presented to him.  
  
You blew on the cup, cooling the contents and sipping the warm drink.  
  
Loki looked at the drink wistfully between sips.  
  
“What is it?” You asked, hand subconsciously reaching for his before you caught yourself and pulled back, resting it gently on the table, inches from his.  
  
Loki half smiled, the gesture seeming forced as he continued to study the drink. “It reminds me of drinks we had at home. The tea here is nice, but the nature of this drink.” Loki trailed off and looked away.  
  
“Hey, we all get a little homesick from time to time. You want to talk about it?”  
  
Loki sighed, looking up at the ceiling, still lost in another world. He took another sip before looking back on you and shaking his head, “It’s better that I don’t.”  
  
You squeezed his arm, “Come on, let’s go to the corn maze.”  
  
The two of you entered among the corn towering over your head and started your way through the maze. The wind stopped immediately upon entering into the maze, only shaking the corn but helping with the chilliness of the air. You pulled out the map that had been given to you before you entered and looked at it, studying it carefully and trying to make heads or tails of where to go.  
  
Loki asked, “May I?” and you handed it to him. After a moment, now that the two of you had come to a split in the road, he nodded his head to the right. “This way.”  
  
“You sure?” You asked, looking up at the tall corn then down at the map.  
  
Loki smiled wryly, “Quite sure.”  
  
Loki set a fast pace for the two of you, a quick walk as you hurried through the maze. Others meandered about, reaching dead ends and starting over. You rushed to keep up with Loki but he was intent on the maze, all else forgotten. Looking over his shoulder, you couldn’t help but smile at the way his brow knit together, intent on doing the maze correctly.  
  
Then suddenly, you were at the exit and out into the crisp clear air once more.  
  
You blinked in surprise, never once having come to a dead end. Loki looked at you with a satisfied smirk before handing the map back to you.  
  
“That maze is supposed to take like three hours, we did it in half the time.” You laughed.  
  
Loki pursed his lips, “I suppose if we had moved faster, we could have made better time. I didn’t want to strain you though.”  
  
You shook your head ruefully, “Thanks for that. C'mon, there’s more apple treats.”  
  
The two of you made your way back to the barn and found apple butter sandwiches for lunch, once more with a helping of warm cider to drink.  
  
Once more, the two of you left the warmth and comfort of the barn, making your way out into the chilly afternoon and strolling down row after row of pumpkins. Each was carved with grotesque or silly faces, or images of Halloween – cats, spiders, ravens, everything imaginable.  
  
The sun was starting to set and a worker made the rounds, lighting each of the pumpkins so they flickered ominously in the grey of dusk. Cinnamon had been sprinkled among the jack-o-lanterns and there was a pleasing scent coming from the flames as you and Loki wound your way through the rows.  
  
Loki smiled, fascinated by the custom.  
  
“It’s almost late enough for the haunted corn ride, let’s go get a popcorn ball and wait in line.” You piped up excitedly.  
  
Loki nodded, “Lead the way.”  
  
Back in the barn, through the long line, and a popcorn ball each, then once more the two of you were outside and waiting in line. The line was long and it was quite dark at this point, everyone waiting with anticipation for their turn on the hayride pulled by an old tractor. Faint shrieks and screams of delight could be heard from the tall corn in the distance and you beamed excitedly at Loki, bouncing where you stood. Loki laughed quietly, putting an arm around your shoulder and looked around.  
  
At long last, the old tractor pulled up, the hay barrels stacked perilously high. People with wind nipped faces and excitement in their eyes crawled down. The tractor lurched forward again and you and Loki, along with the half dozen other people were able to clamber onto it.  
  
You scrambled ahead of Loki, turning and offering your hand to pull him up. He looked at you bemused before accepting your hand and allowing you to help hoist him up.  
  
The two of you sat in the very back of the trailer, hunched together. Thrusting your hands deep into your pockets, you leaned against Loki and huddled for warmth. Once again, Loki didn’t seem to be the least bit perturbed by the cold though he looked around with that same anticipation that everyone else held.  
  
“All ready?” The tractor driver called back. Calls of assent filled the air and the tractor lurched forward.  
  
You swayed in your seat, and Loki’s steadying hand caught your back, holding you still. Smiling up at him, you opened your mouth to thank him but the tractor was already turning down the path.  
  
A woman suddenly jumped out of the corn, hair and dress covered in fake blood and screamed shrilly. Cries of shock followed by laughter filled the air. You grinned up at Loki and he returned your smile.  
  
Still the tractor moved on. To the side, a man waving a chainsaw yelled angrily at the tractor, then a little girl holding a doll with long black hair covering her face. Character after character leapt from the corn to frighten and delight you, each time with shock you leaned into Loki, hiding from the scary sights. Loki wrapped his arm around you, tensing with each new character, though his eyes sparkled with that familiar mischief you had grown so fond of.  
  
The tractor finally made its way back to the drop off point and you and Loki climbed down; Loki moving first and offering you his hand to help you jump down.  
  
For the last time, the two of you made your way to the barn for caramel apples and apple pie. While the sweets were a welcome treat, you longed for solid food, something more substantial but still you enjoyed it.  
  
With both you and Loki carrying your favorite treat from the day in hand, the two of you made your way back to the train and boarded, ready for the journey back to the college town.  
  
You ate the last of your snack and found yourself dozing, leaning into Loki and drifting off as the scenery flew by.  
  
“Darling, we’re here.” Loki murmured, rousing you from your stupor.  
  
You blinked awake and straightened up. “Oh wow, that was fast.”  
  
Loki chuckled, “when you sleep the whole trip, it tends to be.” He seemed stiff as he stood up, as though he hadn’t moved the entire time you slept against him. Still, he offered you his hand and helped you to your feet.  
  
You yawned widely, covering your mouth at the last second and took his hand.  
  
The two of you left the train station and began your trek across the campus and back to your dorm. The stars shimmered in the night sky and the moon’s pearl glow shined brightly enough to illuminate the landscape. The streetlights along the river’s edge cast a luminescent sheen on the water’s surface and you smiled, snuggling your face against Loki’s scarf to keep warm.  
  
At long last, the two of you arrived at your dorm, facing each other. You glanced towards the direction of warmth and sleep before looking back at Loki. There was an expectancy in the air, something waiting. You shifted on your feet, staring from him and back to the dorm.  
  
“I enjoyed today.” Loki said, breaking the silence at long last.  
  
“I did too, it was fun.”  
  
Loki nodded, struggling for words. “With you.” He added.  
  
Your heart swelled and all you could do was grin at him, speechless.  
  
Loki shifted nervously, before inhaling deeply, “May I kiss you?”  
  
Suppressing your squeak, you nodded, finally managing to whisper, “Yes.”  
  
Loki leaned down and his lips met yours, gently. His kiss was soft, hinting at more and you could taste the faintest traces of apple still from his meal, then too soon he pulled away. “I don’t wish to be too forward.” He muttered, voice gruff.  
  
“That was nice.” You choked out, still beaming up at him. Finally you threw your arms around him and hugged him tight, burying your face against his chest and snuggling into the softness of his scarf. “Today was wonderful.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people were watching a movie in the background (Deadpool) and I’m not sure of the quality that this turned out, because that movie is very loud and distracting
> 
> Hope you enjoy though! Let me know if you have other college ideas because that was the last of them for me. I considered a costume party but I can’t figure out what to have happen but yep! Thanks for comments and feedback, they mean the world to me!

Your phone vibrated, buzzing to and fro on the counter. You glanced down at it, checking the message. Unable to fight the smile, you read the text from Loki. He had asked you to watch a movie with him, your smile widened, and his brother, the smile faded slightly. You quickly replied, saying you’d love to.

The week dragged on as you waited for Friday. Seeing Loki at breakfast, the two of you started sitting beside each other instead of a polite distance apart. Much of you hoped you were growing closer and even dared to wish that this might be a date, though Thor would be there. It did seem that the brothers did most things together but you looked forward to any time you might spend alone with Loki; there really hadn’t been much opportunity with classes, exams, assignments and general life since the apple orchard, but still you hoped.

Friday morning, you met Loki at the dining hall. Loki slid into the seat next to you and Thor sat opposite. As usual in the morning, Thor was half asleep, nursing a cup of coffee and dozing into his cereal.

Loki beamed at you, his hand brushing against yours as he mixed the fruit into his yogurt. You shivered at his touch, smiling back at him.

“It’s a ghost movie.” Loki announced, brimming with excitement. “I hear such stories are very popular.”

“Sounds scary!” You replied excitedly.

Thor grumbled, yawning widely.

Loki cast an annoyed look at Thor, “Thor wanted to see the movie as well otherwise he would’ve gone to the latest frat party.” Loki looked back at you, casting an apologetic look your way.

Your heart swelled, clearly Loki had tried getting rid of Thor, an effort you appreciated.

-

Before you knew it, the day flew by and it was evening. Peering out the window, you saw the clouds were heavy and grey. You grabbed an overnight bag, just in case. Tossing in your nicest pair of comfy pyjamas, you flushed. Did some part of you hope that Loki would see them? It wasn’t really like you, but the thought of impressing him in some way nagged at the back of your mind.

Biting your lip, you added an extra bit of makeup, more than you normally wore and tried to appear especially presentable.

Crossing campus, the clouds darkened ominously. Wind whipped your hair about your face and you slung your bag tighter over your shoulder. Walking faster, you looked around at the all but deserted campus, it would be dark soon and you briefly wondered how you planned to get home after the movie. Perhaps it really was for the best that you had packed an overnight bag.

At long last, chilled by the wind of the impending storm, you reached Loki’s apartment building and made your way inside to his place.

Knocking on the door, the overwhelming smell of popcorn wafted out from the door.

Loki opened the door, he wore black pyjama trousers, a soft looking green button up shirt and damp hair from a recent shower. His face lit up when he saw you, quickly stepping back and motioning you in, greeting you all the while.

“Thanks!” You replied as you entered and Loki shut the door behind you. He quickly took your bag from your hand and set it beside the couch.

Thor came from the direction of his bedroom, a fleece red jacket over his grey t-shirt and blue pyjama bottoms. For a brief moment, you thought of the color scheme that the brothers so strictly adhered to, but you quickly pushed it away, figuring they just were fond of their respective colors.

Thor called your name, waving his hand in greeting and saying, “Greetings! Are you excited for the movie? It looks to be most frightening!”

“I love a good ghost movie.” You replied, settling down on the couch.

Loki came over from the kitchen, carrying a large bowl of freshly popped popcorn and a case of drinks. He was smiling excitedly, settling down on the couch and reaching for a blanket on the back of the couch. You reached for a piece of popcorn and munched on it, smiling at him.

Thor walked over and set about the video player, setting up the movie. “The Specter in the Dark.” Holding up the movie, Thor read the title aloud and set it on the disk scanner.

You sat on the edge of the couch, Loki in the middle, his leg pressed comfortingly against yours. Loki crossed his arms, scowling at Thor as he plopped down beside Loki, stretching out and touching Loki’s leg.

“Thor.” Loki grumbled, scowling at him. “You’re touching me.”

“You’re touching me!” Thor replied indignantly.

“I was sitting here first.” Loki snapped, elbowing Thor.

Thor shoved Loki back. A short intermission between the two brothers shoving each other ensued before you stood up, annoyed. “Alright, stop it both of you. Loki switch places with me, I’ll sit in the middle.”

Loki’s mouth opened for a moment, ready for a snarky reply before closing it and glaring at you.

Thor snickered.

You turned your glare to him, “I’ll sit in the middle since neither of you can behave.”

Muttering under his breath, Loki slid over on the couch and sat on the edge.

Finally you sat back down in the middle, though as you settled back with the blanket, you gently touched Loki’s thigh, smiling up at him. Despite himself, Loki smiled back at you, inclining his head at the diplomatic decision.

“Shall we?” Thor asked, pulling out the remote and pressing play. He reached for the lightswitch of the lamp beside the couch and flicked it off, plunging the three of you into darkness save for the waning lights of the sun and the dim light flickering from the television.

You glanced out the window at the sky, overhead clouds black and the first big plops of raindrops pattering against the window. A torrential downpour broke out and the sky opened up, rain pouring down in massive sheets and drenching the world outside. You were glad to be inside the safety of the small, warm, apartment, safe between Loki and Thor, but mostly next to Loki.

Then the movie started.

The apparition was terrifying when it finally appeared, always just out of sight and wreathed in shadows and darkness. Its glowing eyes were two red embers of malicious hate, always watching the heroes and stalking them unceasingly, always in the dark.

“Why do they never turn on a light.” Loki muttered, resting his head on his fist, elbow on the arm of the couch.

You leaned into him, blanket over your nose and eyes just peeking out as you watched the specter dismember yet another victim. A haunting scream came from the television and you could feel Loki stiffen beside you as you jumped, glad the popcorn wasn’t on your lap. You glanced to the left and saw Thor leaning forward, elbows on his knees, attention rapt and fixated on what happened next.

“Silence brother, they must vanquish the beast.” Thor muttered back.

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Shut up both of you!” You hissed, “Oh no! It’s coming, it’s going to get her!” You cried, ducking behind the blanket.

Loki straightened up and looked down at you as more screeching came from the television, the next victim eviscerated. He gently squeezed your shoulder before lightly patting it.

“The ghost is gone.”

Another scene had changed and once more narration of the movie continued. You lowered the blanket and, to your relief, saw that it was now day in the movie. The surviving characters sought answers in their local library as a storm started. A flash of lightning lit up the interior of the dark library.

Suddenly a loud boom of thunder answered from outside and you jumped, looking out at the green-black sky. Loki leaned his elbow back on the arm of the couch, head against his fist and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile.

Thor glanced at him, answering his smile, a knowing look passing between the two brothers.

Gaining courage, mostly fueled by your growing fear of the specter, you leaned into Loki. After a few moments, you felt Loki’s arm around your shoulder, pressing you protectively into his side. Despite your fear, you smiled, feeling warm and safe beside him.

The lights in the library flickered off, plunging the heroes into darkness. You held your breath as they struggled to find their cellphones and light up the darkness. The familiar wailing started again and you moaned weakly, hiding behind the blanket and curling into Loki further.

One eye poking out from behind the blanket, you watched the specter creep up on the heroine. “It’s gonna get her.” You groaned, the woman looked very similar to you, similar hair color and features, driving the fear even closer to home.

“It’s fiction, darling.” Loki murmured softly, squeezing your shoulder with the hand he had resting on your arm.

“You’re just saying that! That old science building on campus is supposed to be haunted, I bet it’s the specter!” You hissed back at him, your whole body stiffening as the girl’s camera light spanned over where the specter had been.

There was a great boom of thunder, the specter filled the entire screen. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the small apartment for a full second and then everything was dark. A white line crossed the television and the screen went black.

You screamed, diving under the blanket completely and grabbing Loki around the waist. Loki jumped, startled by the movement and you felt Thor stand up beside you.

“Damned this infernal contraption!” Thor snarled.

You felt the blanket being lifted off you and looked up, still trembling as Loki peered down at you. His face and expression was soft and comforting. When he spoke, it was soothing, “Relax, we just lost power, the storm is worse than I thought. I was under the impression that there would be no storm tonight but it seems that’s not the case.” Loki’s gaze flickered up to Thor before returning to you.

Lightning flickered, illuminating the apartment as Thor paced around. “The weather man said there would be a storm tonight.” His arms were crossed and he looked annoyed, “I wish to know how they stop the specter.”

“Yes, well the weatherman isn’t always right.” Loki looked pointedly at Thor.

Thor glanced at you then back at Loki.

Finally Loki sighed, “Nothing could be done. Here, let me get some candles. It’s getting quite late, perhaps we should go to sleep.”

Loki slowly extricated himself from your grip and disappeared down the hallway, shortly returning with a handful of candles. It surprised you that two single men in college would have such a collection, but when you considered the mannerisms of the two brothers, nothing really surprised you about them.

Arranging the candles on various flat surfaces, Loki sighed, looking at the unlit wicks. He glanced over at you and for a moment you swore his eyes were glowing in the darkness of the apartment. “Where are the matches?” Loki spat the word distastefully.

Thor grinned smugly at Loki as the lightning flashed again.

Sighing again, Loki left down the hallway and after a few moments of harried scrambling, returned and set about lighting the candles.

Eventually soft light filled the apartment, flames flickering and dancing from their holders and an aromatic scent of candle smoke hung in the air.

Loki sat back down beside you, carefully resting his hand over yours before quickly pulling back and coughing nervously.

Thor continued pacing, “How will we know what became of the specter?”

You moaned again weakly, “It’s still out there! They never stopped it. And we’re supposed to watch something funny now, how are we supposed to sleep?”

Loki looked at Thor helplessly then back to you. “Does the fact that this is merely a created story not ease your mind?” Loki tried.

“Of course not! It said something about based on a true story at the beginning!”

“No it didn’t.”

“It did too!” You cried out, “I swear it did.”

Loki turned to Thor, “Did it?” He asked.

Thor shrugged, “I don’t remember, and it’s not like we can go back to the beginning to be sure.”

“Thor you’re not helping!” Loki snapped. “It’s completely fictional, even if it did say based on  true story, that doesn’t mean anything.”

“How would you know?”

Loki sighed, “What can I do to make it better?”

“I’m going to bed.” Thor muttered, walking from the room.

“Can we, maybe stay up and talk?” You mumbled, picking at a loose fringe on the blanket.

“Of course, here.” Loki gripped your arms and with apparent ease, repositioned you on the couch, laying beside him. “Now your back is protected, nothing can sneak up behind you, and I am on your other side, how is that?”

You lay beside him breath held, struggling to take short shallow gasps so as not to move at all. Loki’s body was pressed tightly to yours, trying to lay as comfortably on the couch as possible and utilizing all available space. The scent of his cologne was intoxicating, overwhelming you more than it had before, he lay on his side, leg resting gently on yours. His free hand rested on his side and his other was propped on the elbow holding up his head.

Terrified to move, you moved your eyes to look at him. Loki looked down at you with warm green eyes, smiling. “How about that?” He asked.

You managed a small smile and nodded your head. “Oh no, we’re all comfortable and I didn’t change into my pyjamas!”

Loki chuckled, “It won’t take much to get back to this position.” He straightened up, pulling away and helped you back into a seated position.

You coughed weakly, clearing your throat. “Err, right. So.” Loki stared at you intently, never breaking eye contact.

“Your bag?” Loki glanced over to the bag sitting on the floor behind the couch.

“Right, right, yea.” You coughed again and stood up, hurrying over to your bag. You could feel eyes on your back and despite yourself, you found a smile on your face. “Bathroom down the hall?” You squeaked.

“Yes.”

You slung the bag over your shoulder and rushed in the direction Thor had left. Both bedroom doors were shut, though you were deathly curious how someone like Loki might decorate their bedroom. Respecting his privacy though, you went to the bathroom and set about your business.

When you had finished, you were ready for bed and in your cutest pyjamas.

Loki was laying on the couch, hands folded on his chest and staring silently at the ceiling. He straightened up when he saw you reenter the main room and traces of a blush touched his face. “You look nice.” He murmured, face pink.

Your cheeks flushed and you glanced down at the outfit, “Thanks. I guess, just if you could stay til I fall asleep, I’m sure the specter doesn’t get sleeping people.”

“I highly doubt it, where would the suspense of that be?”

Loki motioned for you to lay back down on the couch. You scoot all the way into the back, trying to leave as much room as possible for Loki to lay beside you. For a moment you considered offering to take one half of the couch and he take the other. Though it would likely be uncomfortable for his long legs, you selfishly liked the thought of him pressed against you, holding you and protecting you from the dangers of the movie’s ghost.

Loki lay down on his side, facing you, legs stretched out and taking the whole length of the couch. Hesitantly, he reached his hand over you, arm resting on your stomach and hand delicately gripping your side. “Is that alright?” He whispered, the last candle flame flickering out.

“It’s fine.” You breathed back at him.

Loki nuzzled his face against your shoulder, “Alright, sleep well. I won’t leave you til you’ve fallen asleep.”

“Promise?” You reached for his hand in the dark, breath held still as you felt his fingers entwine around yours.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have plans for this one so maybe I'll finish it without leaving it open ended :D


End file.
